The Korosu Killer
by icywarm
Summary: L, did you know that I am not real?  L pondered aloud, "How does something that does not exist, kill?"


**So, I really didn't like the actual third ne-shot I wrote, so here is this one. For the name, I looked up how to say Killer, it was Kira, and so I looked up Kill, and got Korosu. I don't own Death Note. I'm also uploading one One-shot everyday until all my one-shots are uploaded. Also, italicized words are the notes. Underlined words are the surveillance feeds.**

**Light-5 Sayu-2 Mr. Yagami- 36 Mrs. Yagami-29 Watari-58 L-12**

**And I actually went and determined how old everyone would be when Light was 5. Those are the ages they would be. Enjoy the story.**

"So, you're really L?"

"Yes."

"But, you look as though you're 13!"

"Actually, I'm 12."

"L has solved countless cases! I don't believe that he'd be a 12 year old kid!"

"Sir," Watari interrupted, "the head of the FBI is calling."

"Very well, Watari put him through."

Mr. Yagami was silent.

"L, are you there?"

"Yes. Why are you calling?"

"The FBI agents I sent over are all dead. All three of them. Heart attacks. We're pulling out. I will send you the notes that they wrote."

"So, you really are L."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Sir, I've just received the notes that the FBI agents had written. I'll put them up on the screen."

Note 1- _L, I know that you_

_Did not kill us. I think Kira did._

_You better catch him._

Note 2- _Know that this isn't_

_That. Guessing you don't know the who or_

_I._

Note 3- _Am sure you're_

_Not the_

_Real injustices._

"Hmm."

"Something wrong?"

"Yagami-san, please look at the first word of every line."

"L, did you know that I am not real. I don't see what this means."

"Would you like to clear all suspicion of your family? 

"Of course."

"Then let me put in cameras."

"Alright."

_**This is a scene transition.**_

"Seems your son is home from school."

Light ran up the stairs to his room. He scowled at the mess of papers left on the floor. "I thought I told you to pick up your messes," he said.

"Who is my son talking to?"

"He is 5,' L answered. "Maybe, it's an imaginary friend."

"Not enough time to. What do you mean?"

"But it'd be fun to watch!"

"I can't believe you've forgotten already!"

"But you're the one who told me, Korosu!"

Both Mr. Yagami and L sat up straighter hen Light addressed his imaginary friend by Kill.

"When I go to sleep, you play the images in my head. I would have loved to see the expression the old man woulda had if papers started to pick themselves up and be put away."

"Why do you have to leave?"

"Who suspects me of what?"

"Then you don't have to leave!"

"No!" Light yelled, throwing himself at a spot in the air.

Mr. Yagami and L both expected Light to fall to floor. To say that they were surprised when he looked as if he was caught was an understatement.

Light's door opened to reveal Sayu. Her face lit up. "Koru's back!"

"He wants to leave," Light replied.

"No!"

Light was then thrown onto the bed.

"If I don't go now, you'll both be suspected for murders that I committed!"

Light and Sayu stared in horror at the air, no, man.

"Does Yagami-san see the man?"

"Yes, and he confessed."

"Y-you killed people?"

The man grinned evilly. "Only to protect you. That's why my name is Korosu, kill. Everyone else refers to me as Kira." The man looked up at the camera. "L, did you know that I am not real? I'm going away, now, and the murders will stop."

Then the man just disappeared.

L pondered aloud, "How does something that does not exist, kill?"

**What do you think? Good, bad, okay? Sorry if the characters seem OOC, but I tried to keep them in character. For my other stories, Life of a Death has one or two (and a half) chapters written. Once that's typed, you'll have to until I have more written. As for Evil's Life, I haven't written any more. I know what I want to do, but I don't know how to do it. It's very frustrating. I also have three multi-chapter fics in progress and several fanfic ideas written down. So, expect to see more fanfics along side these one-shots. The one I type up tomorrow is going to be a two-shot, but it's my only one. Okay, I have Deviantart stuff to do. Bye, until either later today or tomorrow.**


End file.
